


"Riverdale" Wish

by Quineon



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon
Summary: All that I ask is for one moment of your time as I explain my heartfelt defense of why I wish a popular series never made it to air...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	"Riverdale" Wish

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell this is not a fanfic so much as it is a way for me to express myself as well as the way I feel. If you wish to provide an explanation for why YOU enjoy "Riverdale" please be my guest, but only after you have read why I don't...

To me "Riverdale" is nothing more than a pornographic second rate "Twin Peaks" without the minds of David Lynch and Mark Frost. I suppose I could discuss "Twin Peaks" at length, but that would be another discussion for another day...

You may recall from your own childhood a magazine rack in your local grocery store containing something called "Archie Comics" wedged somewhere in-between MAD Magazine, the National Inquirer and books filled with crossword puzzles...If you had ever read the exploits of a brunette calling himself "Archie Andrews" you may have picked up a vibe of what some had fantasized as the American Dream back in the 1950's with "Archie" being the boy next door. It seemed Archie could never make up his mind when it came to girls...Betty and Veronica forever tried to outdo the other for his affection. Archie's best friend went by the nickname of "Jughead" and his apatite for food was greater than Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's combined...Of course with it being a cartoon, he had the advantage of never gaining a single pound! 

This formula proved immensely popular and without much change, the town of Riverdale pretty much stayed the same from its original 50's setting to the new millennium. However in the mid 2000's a new character was introduced with the name of "Kevin Keller"...Conservatives were outraged for the fact that Kevin was gay. At the time I thought it was a historical moment, but not much happened with the character. Frankly I wasn't surprised because I had also remembered when the realm of television had tried to do the same with various background characters who never amounted to much worth mentioning plot wise. 

The next tactic was of course "Riverdale" and quite frankly I see it being flash in the pan. It may very well be popular at the moment, but come five years time very few will remember it. What upsets me the most is the fact that people are shipping Archie and Jughead because of this program that has absolutely nothing to do with the characters who are being referred to by their famous names. With this in mind I was quite shocked that Daniel Craig wasn't playing Archie himself! What better trait does the guy have?!? Of course Bond is yet another topic for yet another day, but remember this...Tomorrow NEVER Dies. 

If things were to change in the American setting of Riverdale, both in a mature sense as well as joining hands with us in the Gay-Lesbian-Bi-Transgender Community, there would have been a very simple way of doing so...The comic book had once delivered two "Dream" issues in which what would have happened if Archie had married Betty and another in which he married Veronica. MAD Magazine had satirized this by delivering a "Dream" in which Archie married Jughead. At the time of the article's release, same-sex marriage was finally becoming a reality and I truly felt as if I was dreaming. Although the article was short, it had shown me a preview of what I had been pining for ever since I first learned of the comic itself. 

It goes without saying that when it comes to "The Hardy Boys", I had always wished they were lovers instead of brothers and "Archie Comics" is certainly no exception. Although they are not related, Archie and Jughead have always shared the relationship of two brothers and with fanfiction among us I have desperately wished to read comical adventures of two teenage boys embracing a healthy homosexual romance that those of us who have been in the closet dreamed of having. It also goes without saying that with the new Archie being shipped with the new Jughead I feel cheated. 

I had once discovered fanart both wonderful and strange yet tragic as Jughead stood in the shadows watching an oblivious Archie walking by with one arm wrapped around Betty, the other Veronica. Another artist tried to depict a story in which an older Jughead, now owning the old diner he once chose as his favorite hangout spot, remembered his past. Sadly, the artist never finished his story and I will probably never know what the story was about let alone how it ended. For something as famous and iconic as "Archie Comics" is it deserves better. Some of you on AO3 are gifted with an immense talent artistically and/or poetically. If you are one of them I desperately wish you would paint the corners of history that deserve to be seen. I desperately wish popular fandoms didn't have to be based on the latest passing trend in pop culture. There is not just a world, but a universe full of fandoms that are being neglected simply because they are deemed too old to be worth mentioning and that mindset offends me to no end...The best things in life are often taken for granted...The best venues in life have been forgotten and I am not just referring to a place called "Riverdale"...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are offended by what I wrote I apologize for nothing. However if you wish to give me a cussin' by all means do your worst...
> 
> EDIT: 8-17-2020   
> I know this is rather unrelated to the story at hand, but I have a question about fanfiction regarding Archie Andrews and his pals...Do you or anyone else know the current standing regarding "rights"? From what I've seen, the owners have been pitching fits worse than Anne "Queen of the Damning" Rice. I remember something about the owners not wanting fanfiction to stray away from what is usually written in the comics which is a laugh...Archie getting shot? Jughead as a zombie? Not exactly family friendly material if you ask me. Don't even get me started on the "TV Show"! Is it finally safe to actually write fanfiction here as well as draw fanart and perhaps fancomics over on sites like DeviantArt?


End file.
